wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeitgeist (Map Game)
The Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962 was the climax of the Cold War and the prologue to the Third World War, leading into the disastrous Cuban War which began on October 28, between the United States and the Soviet Union over Soviet nuclear weapons located in Cuba, dangerously close to the USA itself. On November 2, the world was finally pushed over the brink when a nuclear World War III began over a glitch in the United States' NORAD computer system. In this state of war, high-ranking US officials were all-too-eager to see it as an act of war. Nuclear war ensued between the two powers and the world was caught in the crossfire in a day when both soldiers and civilians across the world were caught in the nuclear crossfire. By the end of next year, climate change due to fallout, famine, disease, violence, and radiation sickness whittled the world population down to 750 million, a far-worse scenario than anyone expected. All social order evaporated in the most hard-hit nations, with the surviving governments retreating to bunkers in forgotten mountains, while the better-off nations turned inwards and collapsing due to social upheaval. Now it is 2014, over 50 years since the Third World War. The world has been irrevocably changed, home to a patchwork of new and old nations, nomads, barbarians, and "dead zones". The zeitgeist (spirit of the age) has changed. The world has moved on. Welcome to the Zeitgeist Map Game, a spiritual successor to the Alternate Nations games. Rules *Sign up on the player list before you post. *This is a post-apocalyptic soft alternate history map game, so keep in mind the setting. However, this is not an excuse for blatant implausibility, supernatural elements, ripoffs from other works of fiction, or wanks. *Entitle your map "Zeitgeistmapturn#" (without quotes). Upload maps in the .PNG format. *Use the shade of gray I use (see Holy Columbian Republic borders) for borders of your nation. If the borders are undefined, have no gray line. *Try to avoid posting extremely small or large nations. *Delete the rivers and general geography when creating your nation. *You may reserve an area for you on the talk page. Try to avoid reserving excessively large regions though (e.g. reserving South America = not okay. Reserving South Florida = okay). If an area is reserved, be nice and don't put a nation there before it comes to the player whose turn reserved it. **One claim at a time, and be sure that your next post involves the claimed region. *Over time, radioactive areas will be added to the map. Radioactive areas are dark green with a border of lime green. *Use the map the last player made to avoid conflicts. *You can post up to three nations in a turn. *Try to post a detailed history of your nation(s) in your turn. **If you do not, one of the mods will do so ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). *If a major argument/problem comes up, mods may pause the game, preventing others from creating nations. *Be creative and have fun! Failure to respect these rules may result in modification/removal of the offending post. Players Sign up on this list before you post! *—Bfoxius (talk) * *Tr0llis (talk) * ..... Because I'm Just... Too... SSSWWWEEEEEETTT!!! *Saturn (Talk/Blog) *Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) *IrishPatriot (talk) *--Yank *FOR THE GLORY OF THE PARTY! *[[User:Toby2|This is Toby2 Da Real Toby2]] *Mscoree *Tech (talk) * Upvoteanthology (Talk | Sandbox) *RightTosser Moderators Moderators are players nominated by other moderators that...well...moderate the game. Moderators are in charge of looking over posts, writing lore for underdeveloped nations, and preventing conflicts on the map. *Bfoxius *Reximus55 *Tr0llis Post Template Use this format when writing lore/backstory on your nation(s). *'Name:' *'Nickname(s):' *'Territory Description (e.g. desert, irradiated - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences):' *'Capital/Center of Government (if applicable):' *'Other Settlements:' *'Form of Government:' *'Head of State:' *'Head of Government:' *'Languages:' *'Population:' *'Religious Beliefs:' *'Level of Tech:' *'Culture:' *'Economic Status:' *'Quality of Life:' *'Interesting Facts/Landmarks:' *'History (anything from a few sentences to several paragraphs):' *'Player Signature:' Base Map The Game Turn One Use this turn as an example for formatting! *'Name:' Holy Columbian Republic *'Nickname(s):' Columbia, HCR *'Territory Description (e.g. desert, irradiated - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences):' Nestled in the southern foothills of the San Juan Mountains in what used to be the state of Colorado. The mountains managed to block much of the fallout from the nuclear weapons making this region unusually naturally rich compared to the rest of the Southwest. Pine forest covers most of the foothills, while below the hills, dry plains abound. *'Capital/Center of Government (if applicable):' Fort Solace, high in the San Juan Mountains serves as the home to the ruling Wilson family and thus the administrative capital of the nation. *'Other Settlements:' Large settlements capable of being called "towns" are few-and-far-between, though a sizable one exists in the old mining/railroad town of Durango. *'Form of Government:' Oligarchy centered around the worship of the Wilson family and several smaller families that weathered the aftermath of World War III in Fort Solace. The Wilsons are, at least de jure absolute leaders of the nation, though in practice, they appoint lieutenants to assist them in the administration of the country. While the nation models itself in a crude imitation of the old US government, in reality, the leading families hold all of the political power. *'Head of State:' President Joshua Wilson, son of the eccentric founder of the HCR, Davis Wilson. While nowhere near as crazy as his father, Joshua was raised under impressions of his family's godhood, and it seems to have rubbed off on him. *'Head of Government:' See above. *'Languages:' American English. All other languages are outlawed under the penalty of death. *'Population:' Approximately 15,000. *'Religious Beliefs:' Members of the Wilson family are worshiped as gods. Figures important in the old USA have merged with biblical figures, who in turn are thought of as ancestors of the leading Wilsons. *'Level of Tech:' Hard to pinpoint. Guns and modern weapons have mostly fallen out of use, though one can spot old rusted horse-drawn "truck wagons". Medieval at worst, 19th century at best. *'Culture:' A strange hybrid culture of pre-war Americana worship, typical god-king reverence (see: Ancient Egypt), and violent xenophobia exists within the HCR. Old relics from before World War 3 are used in temples. Every temple must have a relic to be considered official by the administration, so enterprising young men often become "Holy Delvers", Indiana Jones-style figures who go into ruins to gain these relics to allow for the construction of temples. Extreme xenophobia exists toward the neighboring Navajo Nation, and many skirmishes have been fought in the shadow of the Anasazi ruins at Mesa Verde. The feeling is due to a massacre of Ute tribesmen by HCR soldiers seeking to rid the nation of any "un-American" elements. *'Economic Status:' Roughly akin to Dark Ages Europe, with subsistence farming being the vast majority of all occupations. *'Quality of Life:' Rather good for post-WWIII America. Priests now take the place of doctors, though they have a decent understanding of medicine due to knowledge collected in a massive (and the only) library in the HCR, in Fort Solace. Beyond that, the land is not very irradiated and polluted, leading to fewer cases of cancer/other diseases in the area. Residents, however are expected to work six days a week from sunup to sundown on backbreaking farm jobs unless one is a member of the Wilson family or another leading family, where they'd live in surviving pre-war country homes. *'Interesting Facts/Landmarks:' The ancient dwellings in Mesa Verde have mostly been destroyed due towards hate to nearby Native Americans. Small stretches of forest are lit aflame for holidays due to the fact that it "pleased" Davis Wilson. *'History (anything from a few sentences to several paragraphs):' Davis Wilson was an eccentric Doomsday prepper who lived in the San Juan Mountains. The heir to a rich father who was the CEO of a soda corporation, Wilson squandered his fortune on a large compound in the San Juans designed to weather a nuclear apocalypse. His prediction of imminent nuclear war came true when in 1962, war broke out. After several years in the compound, the Wilson family and several others emerged to find a countryside ravaged by bandits, yet relatively untouched by fallout. Though Wilson was crazy, he was a capable administrator and within 20 years, had set up a functioning agrarian utopia for himself, albeit angering a few Native Americans in the process. Davis died in 1999 and was succeeded by his son, Joshua who proved to be a less insane and worse leader than his father, barely putting down a peasant revolt in 2011 and accepting a humiliating treaty from the Navajo Nation forcing them inside small borders. *'Player Signature:' —Bfoxius (talk) Turn Two *'Name:' Hamasaki Shogunate *'Nickname(s):' Hamasaki, ドラゴンキングの土地 (Land of the Dragon King) *'Territory Description (e.g. desert, irradiated - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences):' A majority of the Hamasaki Shogunate is held upon the islands of Kyushu and Shikoku, while provinces upon the mainland are held up in southern Chugoku and southern Kansai. The nation's close proximity to the ocean has allowed them to avoid a majority of the nuclear fallout from Tokyo. *'Capital/Center of Government (if applicable):' Kummamoto Castle in Kummamoto, Kyushu *'Other Settlements:' Kagoshima, Oita, Miyazaki, Kitakyushu, Fukuoka, Saga, Nagasaki, *'Form of Government:' Absolute Shogunate, Nobu Hamasaki is the self proclaimed Emperor of Japan *'Head of State:' Shogun Nobu Hamasaki *'Head of Government:' See above. *'Languages:' Hamasaki *'Population:' 1,750,0000 *'Religious Beliefs:' Shogun is believed to crowned by the gods, Shintoism, Buddhism, Secular *'Level of Tech:' Late 1970s *'Culture:' Traditional Japanese *'Economic Status:' Pre-Industrialized Japan, still good, but no where near the juggernaut it could be. *'Quality of Life:' Within the centralized area of Kummato, Kyushu the quality of living is quite well the best in Japan. Meanwhile the other provinces have very good standard of living. The controlled mainland provinces vary from decent to poor depending on how far the coast you are. *'Interesting Facts/Landmarks:' Kummamoto Castle, Kochi Castle, Himeji Castle *'History:' Nobu Hamasaki was born in 1964, two years after the third world war. Hamasaki grew up learning and loving the stories of the Shoguns of Japan's past. He became obsessed and grew to learn more and more about these old shoguns. Life however was hard and believed his ideals could lead Japan to become a united and great nation once again. At the age of twenty-three Hamasaki proclaimed himself the rightful Shogun of Kyushu, gaining people to support and fight for his cause. In a single decade (1997) Hamasaki would gain control of Kyushu from the many warlords that were scattered across Kyushu, offering them either death or servitude. Three years after centralizing and stabilizing Kyushu, Hamasaki set his site on the island of Shikoku believing he could use the island as an agricultural central for his growing people. He conquered the island within four years. It is currently 2014 and Hamasaki has reached the age of 50, with the islands of Kyushu and Shikoku under his control and captured provinces on the mainland. He continues to unite the island, but he believes he will die before that is accomplished. Currently entrusting the future of the nation upon his five children: Ren (22), Mariko (21), Gorou (19), Ayano (19), and Katsuro (15). *'Current Military Size:' 87,500 *'Navy Status:' Three Hatsuyuski-class destroyers *'Player Signature:' ..... Because I'm Just ... Too ... SSSWWWEEEEEETTT!!! Turn Three (Removed) Note: No derivative work will be tolerated in this game. Should anyone 'write something relating to Wreck-it-Ralph or "Shugarism," they will be banned from this game. 19:07, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Turn Four *'Name: República de Magallanes y Antártida *'Nickname(s):' Magallanes y Antártida *'Territory Description (e.g. desert, irradiated - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences):' The Republic of Magellan and Antarctica (Spanish: República de Magallanes y Antártida) consists primarily of the southern reaches of the former nations of Chile and Argentina, as well as a combination of both former nation's Antarctic territorial claims. The nation also controls the Falkland and Sandwich Islands; the Union of Falkland and South Georgia-Sandwich, which the nation conquered through war. *'Capital/Center of Government (if applicable):' Punta Arenas *'Other Settlements:' Rio Gallegos, Ushuala, Puerto Santa Cruz, Coihaique *'Form of Government:' *'Head of State:' *'Head of Government:' *'Languages:' Spanish, English *'Population:' *'Religious Beliefs:' *'Level of Tech:' *'Culture:' *'Economic Status:' *'Quality of Life:' *'Interesting Facts/Landmarks:' *'History (anything from a few sentences to several paragraphs):' *'Player Signature:' To be continued Turn Five *'Name:' United Republic of the Holy Mount *'Nickname(s):' People of the Mount *'Territory Description (e.g. desert, irradiated - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences):' The United Republic controls a portion of South Dakota and Wyoming centered around the Black Hills. *'Capital/Center of Government (if applicable):' Rushmore *'Other Settlements:' Rapid City, Deadwood *'Form of Government:' Tribal government based loosely on the former American government. *'Head of State:' President *'Head of Government:' Vice President *'Languages:' Ancestral Tongue *'Population:' 20,000 *'Religious Beliefs:' The People of the Mount worship the Old World monument of Mount Rushmore, though the monument's name has been lost to time. The people believe that the mountain used to be a temple for the Old World's gods, and have decided to "continue their legacy of worship." The identities of the deities depicted on the Holy Mount have been lost to time. *'Level of Tech:' The People of the Mount have mostly tribal technology, though the higher-ups have a handful of aging guns that they lovingly clean regularly. These are seen less as weapons and more as ancestral artifacts, and are not used in combat. *'Culture:' The People of the Mount have a culture resembling a combination of Native American tribal culture and half-remembered remnants of American culture. *'Economic Status:' *'Quality of Life:'The People of the Mount have a lifestyle reminiscent of a combination of the Native American tribal lifestyle and early American colonists. *'Interesting Facts/Landmarks:' The People of the Mount have slowly carved an underground city and temple complex in the base of the Holy Mount in the decades since the Third World War. It started as a small settlement around the foot of the mountain, and in the former Sculptor's Studio. *'History (anything from a few sentences to several paragraphs):' *'Player Signature:' Yank 22:31, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Turn Six *'Name:' Senatus Populusque Nova Britannia *'Nickname(s):' The Highland Legionnaires *'Territory Description (e.g. desert, irradiated - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences):' The Republic of Nova Britannia sits in the ancient area of Britain formerly known as Northern England or Northumbria. The area escaped direct hits during "the Fall", notable attributes of the region include rolling farmlands throughout most of the nation with rocky mountainous regions closer to Old Scotland. Due to the abundance of farmland, The Republic is much more wealthy than the surrounding areas, often exporting what it can to neighbors. *'Capital/Center of Government (if applicable):' Durham *'Other Settlements:' York, Bamburg, Newcastle upon Tyne *'Form of Government:' Romanesque Republic with an elected bicameral legislature with the upper house called the Desensorium, and a lower called the Plebius. *'Head of State:' Chancellor *'Head of Government:' Supreme Commander *'Languages:' English *'Population:' 170,345 *'Religious Beliefs:' New Anglican Christian *'Level of Tech:' mid 20th century in the cities, early 20th rural *'Culture:' Romano-British *'Economic Status:' Wealthy. While largely agrarian, due to the sheer amount of usable land, the Republic can export tons of goods to nearby nations and tribes. While the industrial centres of York and Durham keep Nova Britannia on a comparable level to early 20th century Britain. *'Quality of Life:' Good in the cities, fair in rural communities. While there is an abundance of food, transportation to and from the economic centres proves difficult for many. *'Interesting Facts/Landmarks:' The capital is replete with monuments of the Old World, made with solid Devonian granite. Large coal fields dominate the south, though due to radiation, limited travel occurs there.Durham also sports an 11th century church left largely intact and is now a national landmark. *'History (anything from a few sentences to several paragraphs):'The Sentatus Popululsque Nova Britannia was founded 20 years after the nuclear war, known simply to locals as "the Fall". Founded by Edward Cunnings, a former Roman Histories expert at the Durham University. He formed a sort of militia shortly after the Fall, and combined with his knowledge of military tactics, moved north and founded the SPNB. *'Player Signature:' FOR THE GLORY OF THE PARTY! 07:27, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Turn Seven (Removed) Mod Note: Eric, this is WAAAAY too big. One nation cannot occupy most of one of the most important (and most interesting) nations in the world. Remember: This is a post-WWIII atmosphere, so most likely Berlin was destroyed. Also, how would Germany get Russian-held Konigsberg? For now, I will be removing this turn and Prussia from future maps. I am also suggesting your (at least temporary) ban to the other Mods. 16:38, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Update: Following extensive bantering on Chat, in which Eric as much as stated that he would vandalize the Game, I have permabanned him until further notice. Bfox, feel free to do what you will, but I strongly advise that this policy remain in place, considering his history with AN3 and now two rule-violating turns in this game, as well as his intentions to continue playing despite a ban. 17:28, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Turn Eight *'Name:' Kingdom of South Botswana (eNingizimu eBotswana) *'Nickname(s):' *'Territory Description (e.g desert, irradiated - anything single word to a couple of sentences):' Desert *'Capital/Center of Government (if applicable):' Gaborne *'Other Settlements:' uFranicsithawini, Serowe *'Form of Government:' Ethnocratic aristocratic monarchy *'Head of State:' King Londisiszwe *'Head of Government:' Lord''' Lord Protector Lindani''' *'Languages:' Zulu, Sestswana *'Population:' 2,09,00 *'Religious Beliefs:' Traditional South African religions *'Level of Tech:' 9th Century tech *'Culture:' South Botswanan *'Economic Status:' Average *'Quality of Life:' Average *'Interesting Facts/Landmarks:' Mhambi Mountain *'History (anything from a few sentences to several paragraphs):' the Kingdom of South Botswana was founded in 1995 after several Zulu and Setswana tribes united. *'Player Signature:' IrishPatriot (talk) Turn Nine *'Name:' Federation of Aden, الاتحاد عدن (Arabic), Ittihad Al-'Adan (Transliterated Arabic) *'Nickname(s):' Aden *'Territory Description (e.g. desert, irradiated - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences):' Located at the tip of what used to be the Federation of South Arabia, the Federation of Aden encompasses much of OTL Yemen. Besides its extremely narrow coastal regions, Aden is quite arid and dry. Inland, there are some harsh and rugged mountains that make agriculture difficult. *'Capital/Center of Government (if applicable):' Aden *'Other Settlements:' Ta'izz, Ibb *'Form of Government:' Parliamentary Imamate *'Head of State:' Imam-King Ageel al-Badr of Yemen *'Head of Government:' Prime Minister Abd Rabbuh Mansur Hadi *'Languages:' Arabic *'Population:' 7,657,000 (2012 census) *'Religious Beliefs:' Shafi'i Sunni Islam (78%), Zaidi Shi'a Islam (20%), Other (2%) *'Level of Tech:' Early 1940s. The relative survival of most of Arabia has led to relative success as compared to much of the West. *'Culture:' A very religious culture, that is wrought with the constant threat of warfare from the Shi'a northern regions. There are some art and writing, but these artistic outlets are normally focused towards religion. The most popular sport is football (soccer), which is played mostly at local levels although there is starting to become a national league. Most governates are relatively isolated from each other, however. *'Economic Status:' Life in the larger cities of Aden and Ta'izz and Ibb tend to be quite good, as compared to most of the West. A strong middle class began to emerge in the early 2000s, and has continued to prosper. There is still a good deal of corruption, but this is starting to change. Trade is a big boon for Aden. Some small factories are being built, with a few larger ones already producing consumer products. A mixed market, with little reliance on welfare but a high reliance upon subsidizing of agriculture. *'Quality of Life:' Large gap between the upper/middle classes and the lower class, which lives in quite dire poverty. Some live extremely well, but the majority are lucky to subsist. *'Interesting Facts/Landmarks:' Aden is currently in a war with the al-Houthi regime to its north, a war that has lasted since the early 1980s and has resulted in a relative victory for Aden (so far.) Aden is home to the second largest port on the Arabian Peninsula. The Cisterns of Tawila, located near the capital at Aden, are ancient tanks for storing water that date back to the pre-Islamic period of Arabian history. *'History (anything from a few sentences to several paragraphs):' Following the escalation of the Cuban Missile Crisis, the Federation of South Arabia was suddenly without British influence. North Yemen, the principle rival of the Federation, started off with a stronger government as Egypt remained relatively intact and preserved communications with Sana'a. In Aden, however, there was something resembling chaos. Each of the states of the Federation devolved into de facto independent states. Eventually, Muhammad al-Badr, the claimant to the ancient Yemeni throne, left the north and arrived in Aden. He was met with a large welcome by Adeni military leaders, who then overthrew the remnant British government in 1965. al-Badr restored the Federation of South Arabia, as governors flocked to his strong central leaership. His beligerence ended up with some military victories that expanded the size of the Federation, as well as conquest of Socotra. al-Badr ended up getting into a large scale war with the al-Houthi regime to his north prior to his death. His son, Ageel, took an approach of industrializaiton and modernization for Aden, drawing upon trade and beneficial diplomacy. There was a coup in 2010 after Ageel severely raised taxes for the tithe, but he managed to seize the throne back from Islamist forces in the Adeni Civil War, which spanned 2010-2013. *'Player Signature:' 17:53, December 8, 2014 (UTC Turn Ten (Removed) Sorry, Scar but between the extreme Grecowank, the messed up map, and you forgetting to put borders on your nation, I must remove this turn. '—Bfoxius (talk) Turn 11 (Mods, meet on chat) Turn 12 (Mods, meet on chat) Turn 11 *'Name: Commonwealth of Alba *'Nickname(s):' Alba, Scotland *'Territory Description (e.g. desert, irradiated - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences):' Ranging from the fertile valleys of Dumbarton to the high peaks of the Scottish Highlands, Alba is a diverse country when it comes to geography. Edinburgh was nuked in World War III and the surrounding area has never recovered. *'Capital/Center of Government (if applicable):' Switches every three years between the cities of Glasgow, Inverness, and Aberdeen. Most power is locally held, however. *'Other Settlements:' Stirling, Dundee, several smaller settlements. *'Form of Government:' Elective Feudal Confederation. Leaders from the three shires (Glasgow, Inverness, and Aberdeen) convene every three years to elect a king. *'Head of State:' King Angus McDougall II (hails from Glasgow) *'Head of Government:' See above. *'Languages:' A creole form of Scottish Gaelic and English. *'Population:' ~150,000 *'Religious Beliefs:' Most pre-WWIII Christian sects in the region have survived surprisingly intact. *'Level of Tech:' Early 20th century mostly, though in the Highlands, one could believe that they are in the 19th century. *'Culture:' Culture is focused around survival and warfare in the country, though in the towns, a creative class does exist. Constant wars with Nova Britannia ''in the Southern Uplands has created a culture that is centered around guerrilla warfare in the region, especially in militaristic Glasgowshire. *'Economic Status:' Much of the nation's rural economy is centered around farming, fishing, and shepherding. Inside the cities, however, a small yet productive middle class of artists and traders exists. The economy varies by shire with Glasgowshire being known for mining of silver and coal, Aberdeen for shepherding, and Inverness for fishing. *'Quality of Life:' Moderate. Radiation plagues the area around Edinburgh, but the rest of the nation is mostly spared. *'Interesting Facts/Landmarks:' *'History (anything from a few sentences to several paragraphs):' Following the Third World War, Scotland was in chaos. Refugees devastated the major cities, and the country was unable to feed itself. Winters were unusually harsh and many perished in the frosts, allowing the newly-established SPNB to raid the southern reaches of Old Scotland. Residents banded together and asked for protection from the city-state of Glasgow. A united front was formed against the SPNB and in 1989, parts of the Uplands were reclaimed and fortified. Confident that the defenses were able to hold back the SPNB, Glasgow turned its eyes north toward its rival Aberdeen, defeating it in a short war in the mid-90s. Rather than gradually relinquish its power to the Glaswegians, Aberdeen decided to unify with them under a confederation for future protection against the SPNB. In 2002, the other major city-state in Scotland,Inverness asked to join the confederation to defend against Highland barbarians that were raiding its borders. *'Player Signature:' —Bfoxius (talk) ''More to come... Turn 12Category:Map Games *'Name:' Mongolian Empire * Nickname(s): Mongolia * Territory Description (e.g. desert, irradiated - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences): * Capital/Center of Government (if applicable): Nova Karakorum * Other Settlements: Ulan Bator, Tsetserleg * Form of Government: Absolute Monarchy * Head of State: Yuran Khan * Head of Government: Yuran Khan * Languages: Mongolian * Population: 5.420.000 * Religious Beliefs: Tengriism * Level of Tech: 1940's. Mongolia wasn't involved actively in WWIII, which lead to them being capable of being a more modern country * Culture: The Mongolian culture, mixed with a lot of survival. Death is seen as a gift, as long as you die an honorous death. The most popular sport is football. * Economic Status: In the beginning, corruption was a major issue, but the Khan worked as much as possible to find and execute the corrupt. This has worked. The Mongol economy is average * Quality of Life: Great in the palace, where the Khan and his servants live a luxurious life. The people in Nova Karakorum all live a good live. The other cities in the core of Mongolia have average living quality. The smaller villages around the border almost all have terrible living conditions. * Interesting Facts/Landmarks: The Royal Palace is the largest palace in the world. * History (anything from a few sentences to several paragraphs): Mongolia did not actively participate in WWIII, but in the chaos that ensued it took a few blows. Several misdirected non-nuclear missiles had hit Ulan Bator. After that, chaos ensued in Mongolia too, where the people were under the impression of war. A civil war, with one side supporting the east and one side supporting the west, started, won by the supporters of the West. This formed the Mongolian Empire. * Player Signature: Tech (talk) More to come... Turn 13 * Name: Federal Republic of Alaska * Nickname(s): Republic of Alaska, Alaska * Territory Description (e.g. desert, irradiated - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences): Cold, Taiga * Capital/Center of Government (if applicable): Anchorage * Other Settlements: Fairbanks * Form of Government: Democratic Republic * Head of State: Sean Parnell * Head of Government: Sean Parnell * Languages: English, Russian * Population: 342,443 * Religious Beliefs: Protestant * Level of Tech: 1980's to early 1990's * Culture: Formerly American * Economic Status: Doing well, but is still majorly isolated. * Quality of Life: Okay, but most people can't really communicate very far past their own towns. * Interesting Facts/Landmarks: After the collapse of the USA in 1966, Alaska built a major monument of the US flag. It still stands in Anchorage today. * History (anything from a few sentences to several paragraphs): * Player Signature: Upvoteanthology (Talk | Sandbox) Turn 14 Removed, due to the user not posting a map. '—Bfoxius (talk) Turn 15 (Tech, please update) *'Name: United Peoples of Germania *'Nickname(s):' Germanic Tribes, Germania *'Territory Description (e.g. desert, irradiated - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences):' Flat grasslands *'Capital/Center of Government (if applicable):' Copenhagen *'Other Settlements:' Berlin, Pomenaria *'Form of Government:' United Tribes *'Head of State:' The Duke, Dublin II *'Head of Government:' The King, Mervil I *'Languages:' Danish, German *'Population:' 54,943,001 *'Religous Beliefs:' Protestant *'Level of Tech:' Medium *'Culture:' Germanic (OTL German, Danish, Norse, Swede), 1900's tech *'Economic Status:' Good but isolated *'Quality of Life:' Great *'Interesting Facts/Landmarks:' The Brandenburg Gate, has the largest European forest *'History:' Denmark and (West) Germany was nuked by the U.S.S.R., joining the U.S. and being wiped off the map. They soon recovered and decided to go back to old life. *'Player Signature:' Mapmaker023 (talk) 23:38, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Mod Note: Please keep all nations in Europe about half of this size. This was in gross excess of the normally allowed norms, but I'll let it go this time. This warning applies to all players, so be warned. 23:45, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Revised Note: I had to remake your map due to dimension issues, and I shrank it significantly to be more appropriate. Please update your list of cities to reflect this change. Also, I'd suggest that your nation be more or less Danish-led, for plausibility's sake. As for your butchering of the dimensions, consider yourself on probation until your next map doesn't mess the map up. Thanks, 23:53, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Another Note: Wouldn't many of these cities be nuked? I mean, besides Berlin, Germany would be a hellhole after a Cold War gone hot. —Bfoxius (talk) Turn 16 * Name: * Nickname(s): * Territory Description (e.g. desert, irradiated - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences): * Capital/Center of Government (if applicable): * Other Settlements: * Form of Government: * Head of State: * Head of Government: * Languages: * Population: * Religious Beliefs: * Level of Tech: * Culture: * Economic Status: * Quality of Life: * Interesting Facts/Landmarks: * History (anything from a few sentences to several paragraphs): * Player Signature: [[User:Upvoteanthology|Upvoteanthology]] (Talk | Sandbox) Turn 17 * Name: Republic of the Gulf * Nicknames(s): Gulfland, the Gulf * Territory Description: Coastal plains, swamplands/marshes (esp. in New Orleans), most of the territory is irradiated * Capital: Houston * Other Settlements: Galveston, Corpus Christi, New Orleans, Aransas, San Jacinto * Form of Government: Democratic presidential republic * Head of State: Michael Lewis (President) * Head of Government: Michael Lewis (President) * Languages: English, Spanish * Population: c. 500,000 * Religious Beliefs: Around 85% Christian, 14% atheist/irreligious, 1% other. * Level of Tech: 1970s and 80s tech, with particular attention to naval/maritime technology * Culture: Mostly American with Dixie and African-American influences heavily prevalent in New Orleans, significant Hispanic minority in Houston and Corpus Christi * Economic Status: The economy is heavily based on trade and shipping with the various settlements lining the Gulf and the Caribbean, there is also a great deal of fishing and even some oil & gas extraction. The population is mostly supported by the aforementioned fishing operations, though the lands west of Houston support the rice crop. * Quality of Life: A great deal of wealth passes through the Gulfland's ports in lieu of its trade operations, and those living in the cities are rather well-off, while those in the rural parts of the Gulflands less so. * Interesting Facts/Landmarks: Houston Ship Channel * History: In the years following the exchange, the city-state of Houston looked seawards to support and expand its population, its lands being rather irradiated. The fishing fleets dispatched came into contact with still-orderless Corpus Christi and New Orleans. Here, order was established among the lawless ruins, and the cities were eventually incorporated into the Republic. * Player Signature: RightTosser Turn 18 *'Name:' United States of Korea *'Nickname(s):' *'Territory Description:' The United States of Korea has reunited the Korean peninsula after both North Korea and South Korea shattered following WWIII. *'Capital/Center of Government (if applicable):' Daegu *'Other Settlements:' Busan, Daejeon, Gwanju, Incheon, Hamhung *'Form of Government:' Presidential Republic with a structure formed of a combination of the former South Korean and American governments. *'Head of State:' President Min-joon Park *'Head of Government:' Vice President Ji-hoon Harrison *'Languages:' Korean, English *'Population:' approx 10,000,000 *'Religious Beliefs:' Korea is mostly either Buddhist or Christian *'Level of Tech:' The Koreans have been reduced to roughly WWIII-levels of technology. *'Culture:' Korea has a mixture of Pre-War Korean and American culture. *'Economic Status:' The economy is roughly as it was after the Korean War *'Quality of Life:' The Korean standard of living is roughly in the 40's in the cities, though people in the countryside have it worse. *'Interesting Facts/Landmarks:' *'History (anything from a few sentences to several paragraphs):' The United States of Korea was formed by former South Korean officials and former U.S. Army officers following the collapse of South Korea. The years following WWIII were dedicated to reunifying the country by defeating the warlords that popped up after the Third World War. This was accomplished by a combination of diplomacy and force. The USK later expanded to included the shattered remains of North Korea after brigands began raiding from the north. It's planned to similarly pacify the bordering remnants of China, but that's not seen as something to be undertaken in the present time. *'Player Signature:'Yank Turn 19 * Name: Republic of Sahara * Nickname(s): Sahara * Territory Description (e.g. desert, irradiated - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences): Desert with some coastline * Capital/Center of Government (if applicable): El Aaiún * 'Other Settlements: '''Bondjour * '''Form of Government: '''Islamic Democratic Republic * '''Head of State: '''Abdelilah Benkirane * '''Head of Government: '''Abdelilah Benkirane * '''Languages: '''Arabic, Moroccan * '''Population: '''366,400 * '''Religious Beliefs: '''Muslim * '''Level of Tech: '''1700's to mid-1800's * '''Culture: '''Not very diverse; mostly runaways from the collapsed government of Morocco. * '''Economic Status: '''Very isolated, and rarely trade with any nations except for it's neighbors * '''Quality of Life: '''Not very good; mostly agricultural with little payoff. * '''Interesting Facts/Landmarks: '''None * '''History (anything from a few sentences to several paragraphs): '''After the Moroccan government collapsed in 1972, Western Sahara was given the independence they had always desired. However, they lost contact with most of the other civilizations, and were plunged into an age of darkness, where they still are to this day. * '''Player Signature: ' Category:Defunct Map Games